New Life
by King Of Wolves
Summary: This is a total Rewrite. Harry is rescued from the Dursleys by Elrond and taken to live in Rivendell. However where Harry is concerned nothing is ever as it seems.
1. New Life

**New Beginnings**.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, this is for pure enjoyment I'm not making any money from this… I swear.

Harry Potter cried out once more as the piece of leather came down across his back, the little boy was only five years old. This was not the first time he had been beaten, however unbeknownst to Harry, it would be the last.

His old shirt was tattered, his pants were too long, and were held up by a piece of old rope as Vernon hadn't thought the boy worth enough for a real belt other than the one currently laying into his back.

The reason for Harry's current situation… Not that Harry believed Vernon need a reason, was that Harry had some changed his hair from black to light brown almost blond and this had greatly upset Vernon. This was not the first strange occurrence for Harry and it seemed that Vernon's beatings intensified as more of these strange things happened. As of right now the poor boy was huddled into a ball and trying not to whimper or cry out. Crying was not allowed.

Yes Harry thought there were only a few rules at the Dursley's however he seemed incapable of following a single one. They were pretty basic:

All Punishments are Deserved and earned, one never cries during a punishment or asks for the Corrector (Vernon had told Harry that's what the person giving the punishment was called).

All Chores must be completed by the time Vernon arrived home from Work

Breakfast must be ready for Vernon and Dudley in the Morning

NEVER ask Questions

Freaks and Bad Boys do not watch Television or any other objects owned by NORMAL People, Freaks do not get a Bed or touch a bed unless it is to change the sheets.

No sneaking Food

Use of the word magic is STRICTLY PROHIBITED

Obey and Respect All Adults and Dudley

Never interrupt an Adult

And lastly under NO circumstances was Harry to tell anyone what went on inside the house.

Rule number 10 was the only rule Harry had not broken in one way shape or form, and he was proud of that. Although because he couldn't seem to not stop breaking the other rules was why Vernon said he didn't get presents on his birthday or Christmas. He was quickly broken out of his trance when the belt stopped hitting his back and a big beefy hand grabbed him roughly by the neck.

"Get in there you FREAK" Vernon bellowed as he tossed Harry bodily into the Cupboard Under the Stairs. "No Food tonight or Tomorrow. We shall see if this stops your freakishness." Vernon slammed the door shut. "Listen Boy, I'll punish you every night until your hair goes back to normal." Harry heard the bolts slide into place and the vent closed then the hard thumps of Vernon's footsteps as he walked away.

Harry let out a soft whimper, once he believed it was safe to do so. His back felt like it was on fire, and his ribs hurt from where Vernon had placed a few well aimed kicks, He also knew there was a gash of his chest from the belt buckle, and one on his face as well, His head hurt from hitting the wall when Vernon had thrown him and so with pain rolling through his body the five year old passed out.

Lord Elrond of Rivendell was currently walking through his Gardens. The Sun was just beginning to set on the horizon. Something felt strange in the air, although Elrond couldn't tell what. He had thought about conferring with the Lady Galadriel but had decided against it as it didn't seem malevolent, in fact it felt like something or someone was lost. He would be willing to help but quite frankly he didn't know how.

"Valar Help me." He whispered looking to the West. No sooner had the words left his lips than the Lord of Rivendell was wrapped in a blanket of white light, it was over in an instant and Elrond found himself on a dimly lit street, with identical buildings, and strange looking objects with wheels.

"I must have crossed worlds" He said to himself as he scanned the street.

He could sense that aura once more, but stronger now and he felt sorrow and pain along with the feeling of loss. It seemed to becoming from the house with a four by the door. Elrond cautiously approached the door and entered, as soon as he passed the threshold his heightened sense of smell picked up on the scent of blood and he could hear soft moans coming from beneath the stairs. He pulled back the two bolts securing the door and opened it slowly trying to prepare himself for whatever he was about to come across. However nothing that came to his mind was as bad as what he found. The seasoned warrior and healer almost lost his stomach when he saw the state of the small boy in front of him.

The child's face was cut and dried blood was crusted on his nose and cheek. His shirt was not even worthy of being called a piece of clothing any more in Elrond's opinion, and the boys hands were bound with a piece of white rope. The boy's arms were cut, and Elrond could only imagine what other injuries the child might have.

Aside from the untreated injuries Elrond noted that the room was bare, except for the small mattress on the floor, and old lumpy pillow, and a threadbare blanket. A few broken tin soldiers were on the floor but aside from that no toys. Elrond noticed one piece of paper and looked closer at it. The Paper was titled the Ten Rules and the rules were then listed. Elrond felt sicker now, whoever had this child here had done this on purpose and then refused the child medical care. He grabbed the list and placed it in his pocket so that he would know what he had to try and undo.

"You need not be afraid." He whispered as he gently wrapped the child in the threadbare blanket, he didn't bother to remove the rope yet as he wanted to leave as soon as possible, as he picked up the child a small moan escaped the boy's lips as he was moved however he did not awake. "I shall not hurt you." Elrond vowed as he removed himself and his ward from the cupboard. Elrond turned towards the door and noticed the same white light that had transported him here. With nothing to lose he walked towards it and soon found himself in the Rivendell Gardens once more.

Elrond rushed into the Healing rooms and quickly lit the lamps and candles. He gathered his knives and other equipment he would need including potions for healing, sleep, and to replenish blood. He cut away the rope and placed a salve and bandaged the chafing and rope burns on the wrist. With a few eleven charms Elrond corrected the child's eyes and mended the broken bones before splinting and wrapping them. He also tended to the boy's face clearing away the blood and washing the wound. It was then that Elrond noticed other scars on his face as well and couldn't help as a small growl escaped his lips when he saw a large scar running from the outside tip of his left eyebrow down his face and ended at his cheek.

Next Elrond cut away the rags that was currently acting as a shirt and nearly retched as he saw the gashes welts in the boy's back and chest as well as the bruising, burns, and other scars. He worked the burns first cleaning, then placing a special salve on them, and finally bandaging them. Next he felt along the child's ribs and moved the broken parts back into place before he could bandage the chest though he cleaned out the wounds on the back and chest and placed a salve on them, and stitched the larger gashes closed and bandaged them all, now he began to tightly wrap the boy's torso with long strips of bandages to hold the ribs in place as well as to act as another barrier to the boy's open skin. Lastly he tilted the boy's head up and poured the potions down his throat stroking the throat as he did so to induce swallowing. It took a while longer as he could only pour a little bit into the boy's mouth lest he choke the poor child.

Finally done Elrond removed the boy's tattered pants and under garments, he splinted a broken ankle and placed him in a new pair of cotton pants for sleeping and tucked him into bed. Elrond went and crawled into another bed in the Healing Room in case the child awoke or something bad happened.

Elrond sighed it had been two days and the child had not yet woken. He and his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir had taken turns watching over the small child and changing the bandages and salves, as well as the child's clothing. They had been feeding him fortified soup broths and water as well as administering healing potions by the same method that Elrond had utilized earlier. The twins had been ready the leave the house and search out and kill whoever had done this until Elrond had explained that he had crossed into another world. Both had agreed that the child whenever they learned his name or gave him one would be welcomed to the family if Elrond decided to adopt him. The Elf Lord had been glad to hear that and gently ran his fingers though the sandy brown hair.

Elrond felt tears threaten to fall when he felt the head press into his hand looking to increase contact. He watched as the small body shifted in the bed and noticed the eyes start to open.

Harry sighed contently, he was still in pain but it had lessened dramatically, and he was the most comfortable and warm he had ever been. Slowly as the fog in his head lifted he realized that a hand was softly touching his head and it felt good. 'Must be a dream' He thought 'A good dream' and pressed his head up for more contact 'But if I'm dreaming, why do I still feel pain?' with that thought Harry fearfully opened his eyes. He was on a bed a very soft bed he noted and a man with long black hair was sitting beside him running his (The man's) hand through Harry's hair. Harry flinched away and scuttled backwards cowering. His ribs and broken arm and wrist protested however Harry bit back a sob "Sorry." He whispered keeping his eyes downcast "I didn't mean to touch the bed sir."

Elrond thought his heart couldn't break any more until he saw the pure fear in the child's eyes and heard the whispered apology.

"There is no need to apologize hên." Elrond greeted with a smile, Harry twisted his head in confusion.

"I'm not a chicken sir." He replied raising his stiff arms to ward off the blow that was sure to follow. Elrond growled.

"Relax child, you'll never return to those people. You'll stay here." Elrond explained "And Hên is the word for child" Elrond informed "If you wish I would like to adopt you and my twin sons said they would like a brother. However you may decide later, if you wish to join my family. Right now we will focus on getting you well. Elrond said giving Harry a bowl of fruit "Go ahead and eat, that is what food is for."

Harry eyed him warily thinking that maybe this was some sort of trick, and that if Harry took the food he would be punished. However he slowly took out a piece of fruit and nibbled on it. It tasted good, it was sweet and juicy Harry noted.

"Go on little one," Elrond encouraged "I will not punish you for eating." He handed over a goblet of juice and a pain reliever "Drink this to help with the pain."

Harry ate another piece of fruit before accepting the goblet and downing the contents. Elrond moved closer to the child and started running his fingers through the boy's hair. He noticed the flinch when he first touched the child and how tense he was for about two minutes before relaxing and leaning into the touch, craving the positive physical contact. "What is your name child?"

"Harry Potter Sir."

"Ah a very nice name, however no one in Middle Earth has a name like that. Also I think that for a new life and a new Home you need a new name; an Elven name and a Human name." Elrond explained hugging the child slightly ignoring the flinch. The name entered his mind as if someone placed it there. "I believe your Elven name will be Cináed and your Human name Ares."

"They sound lovely sir… What do I call you?"

"Adar will do." Elrond replied

"Adar?" Harry asked confused

"It means father." Cináed looked a little surprised but happy "Now my child it is time to meet the resident trouble makers. Do you mind if I pick you up?" Elrond asked "Your leg is not yet healed enough to walk on."

Cináed nodded but could resist tensing up as he was lifted into Elrond's arms. "Relax Dear One." Elrond whispered and started singing. "You have no one to fear here." And with that Elrond exited the healing room.


	2. A Memory

*First of all a big Thank You! To everyone who read the Story… and an even BIGGER THANK YOU to those who took the time to review. I will try and update weekly… however I cannot guarantee anything.

Chapter 2… A Memory

Elrond let out a small sigh of relief when Cináed finally relaxed in his arms. He had been having an internal battle as to if he should take the small child from the rooms so early or allow him to rest more. However in the end Elrond decided it was better to take Cináed from the healing rooms and then return in a little while, after all sunshine and fresh air would do the young boy some good.

He couldn't help but chuckle when he heard a small gasp at the sight of the landscape before them. A large mountain range arose before them and to his left Cináed noted the waterfalls running down to the river below the house, which was really a castle. Trees and flowers surrounded the house and a water fall even ran under the floor of one of the rooms.

The house seemed to be built on several different out croppings of the mountain, with its base on the largest plateau before a trail lead down a winding path to the valley floor and the river. Elrond smiled at the look of wonder and awe on the little boy's face as he looked around.

Upon feeling the child start to squirm in his arms Elrond turned down a path towards the plateau at the base of the wall. "Come Tithen Pen; let's go find Elladan and Elrohir they have been waiting for you to awaken." Elrond explained he saw the confusion in Cináed's eyes at the elfish words, and the young boy's mouth opened quickly before it shut without a word escaping. Elrond thought back to the list and remembered one of the rules was don't ask questions.

"You are allowed to ask questions here Cináed; no one will punish you for being curious." He noticed the conflict in the child's eyes.

"What does Tithen Pen, mean sir?" Elrond smiled when he heard the child whisper the question

"It means little one."

It took about ten minutes for Elrond to traverse the gravel path from the main level of the house to the plateau where the gardens and stables were located. The stables were blue and silver and were beautifully constructed much like the main house. A fenced in area ran behind the stables where five horses were grazing peacefully

The pair entered an archway into the stable and Cináed instantly noted to male elves at the far end of the stalls cleaning two large horses, one horse was pure white while the other was a dark brown. He couldn't help it as he started to shake, gripped tighter to Elrond's tunic, and hid his face in Elf's neck.

"Easy there, Tithen Pen." Elrond said rubbing the back of Cináed's head, "Those two are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir, they will not hurt you." He promised. He felt the shaking lessen and he warily raised his head, however the child kept a death grip on his tunic and did not relax completely much to Elrond's dismay 'It will come with time' the Elf Lord reminded himself, 'it has only been twenty-four hours since the child first woke.'

Upon hearing their names both elves turned to see their father and the small child.

"Suilad Ada." They said at the same time. "And hello little one"

"Suilad." Elrond replied with a nod of his head "It means Hello." Answering his ward's unasked question

"Sil…" Cináed started "dad" Elrond smiled at the attempt.

"Close," He said "Sui. Like the first part of suit"

"Sui…"

"Lad." Elrond said

"Lad.' Cináed repeated

"Now put them together." Elrond instructed.

"Suilad." Cináed said a small smile creeping onto his face

"Suilad Cináed." Elladan and Elrohir replied.

The elf standing in front of the brown horse spoke first "My name is Elrohir, or Ro for short. And this is my twin Brother Elladan also known as Dan."

Elladan smiled "Just between you and me Cináed I'm the better looking of the two." All three elves smiled when they heard a small giggle escape the boy's lips. He laughed even harder as the horses gently head butted their respective riders in the back, causing them to stumble forward.

"And these two lumps are Celeg which means swift." Elrohir explained pointing at the brown horse. "And this is Randir which means Wanderer."

"Would you like to say hi?" Elladan asked "They are very friendly." Cináed nodded his head and looked at the two animals. "Just put out your hand palm up and let them sniff your hand." Randir was closer and gently eased his muzzle into the Cináed's hand.

"It's soft." Cináed commented softly.

"Here," Elladan said handing over an apple. "Give him this and you'll be his friend for life. Place it flat in your palm and he'll take it." Cináed did as he was told and smiled as the horse took the apple. Elrond turned so they were facing Celeg.

"Celeg prefers carrots." Elrohir said handing Cináed a piece of the vegetable. "Do the same as with the apple." Cináed grinned as the brown horse took the offered carrot from his hand.

"Well Cináed it would seem you are a natural with horses, have you ever ridden one?" Elrond asked his youngest son, the child shook his head no. "I'm sure Dan and Ro would you be willing to teach you once you are well." Cináed looked at the size of the animals and a look of fear crossed his face.

"Don't worry Gwador." Elrohir said with a smile "We have smaller horses."

"Gwador?" Cináed asked

"It means Brother." Elladan replied ruffling the little boy's hair ignoring the flinch. "So you would be my Tithen Gwador, which means?" He asked looking at Cináed

"Little Brother?" The child half asked half answered.

"Very good my child." Elrond replied "And Alta Gwador means Big Brother"

"So Dan and Ro are my Alta Gwador's?"

"Yes little one." Elladan replied "But…"

"…Brother or Gwador will be fine" Elrohir finished

"And what does Adar mean?" Elrond quizzed his youngest

"Father." He replied without hesitation.

"Indeed, good job my son. However Ada is the less formal term which is fine as well." Elrond smiled when a smile once more made its way to Cináed's lips "And all three of you are my sons which is Iond, unless you are referring to someone then it's their fathers name with ion on the end; so you, Elrohir, and Elladan would be referred to as Elrondion or the sons of Elrond."

"Well Father and my Tithen Gwadors." Elladan began "The sun begins to set, so I say we give these two lumps some fresh oats and water then move in for our own dinner."

Elrohir and Elrond nodded in agreement. "Why don't we grab the oats while Elladan and Elrohir fetch the water." Elrond suggested, Cináed nodded when they reached the food storage area Cináed noticed the pile of apples and carrots then looked at the feed bags. Elrond had him hold a bag while the Elf Lord filled it with oats.

"Ada can we cut up an apple and put it with the oats for Randir and do the same with a carrot for Celeg?"

"Good idea Tithen Pen, however let's just put the whole apple at the bottom so it's like desert. And well break the carrot up and do the same." Elrond replied placing an apple on the top of the oats in first bag and breaking a carrot up and doing the same in the second bag. "You carry Randir's supper and I'll carry Celeg's."

"Why did you put the apple on top of the oats? I thought you said it was going on the bottom?"

"It is my son, when we tip over the oat bag the apple will be at the bottom of the food basket."

When they returned to the stalls Elrohir and Elladan had the water troughs filled and the tack removed from both horses. The horse coats were shiny and the twins placed matching blue and silver blankets over both horses.

They went into Celeg's stall first and Elrond using one hand dumped the oats and carrots into the basket then handed the empty bag over to Elrohir. "I'll help you feed Randir." Elrond said taking one corner of the bag he helped Cináed flip the bag upside down into the basket.

"Dinner time." Elladan said with a smile. "Would you like me to carry you Cináed… Adar is old you know." He said with a teasing smile.

"Old but not a weak invalid." Elrond replied seeing the look of horror cross the child's face and the shaking began anew, the Elf Lord sent an admonishing look at his eldest as if to say give it a bit before teasing.

"Sir I don't mean to be a burden."

"You are NOT a burden." Elrond replied "My eldest is just teasing me. Do you want Elladan to carry you? If you don't, I have more than enough strength to carry you." His answer was the little face hiding in his neck and the hands gripping his tunic tighter. "Next time maybe. It's alright Tithen Pen" He whispered

All four headed up the winding path towards the upper level of the house. When they entered the dining hall Cináed's eyes widened in delight a large table ran the span of the hall and arched windows facing towards the west allowed a beautiful view of the setting sun. On the back and side wall was a painting of trees, flowers and horses spanning the length of the hall.

Elrond sat at the head of the table and placed Cináed on his lap. He had already placed an order for the child's meal before he had awoken and smiled when he saw the servers arrive. They placed a bowl of vegetable broth, fresh bread, and fruit in front of the child.

"Can you eat with your left hand or do you need help?" Elrond asked after cutting up the fruit and placing it back in the bowl. Cináed tried lifting the spoon with his left hand however it shook as he tried to lift the spoon and spilt some of the broth on the table. Elrond once more felt the child tensing up, and wished he could go back to that house and take some of his anger out on the ones who hurt the poor child.

"It's alright Tithen Pen." He said taking the spoon and placing it back in the bowl, one of the servants ran over and cleaned the broth off the table. "Here," Elrond began moving the bread and fruit to Cináed's left side "I'll help you with the broth, then when that's done you can have the fruit and bread."

Once dinner was over the three elves and Cináed retired to the Fire Hall. Cináed couldn't stop a small gasp from escaping as they walked through the door way and stared down the Hall to the large fireplace at the opposite end. Large arched windows lined either side of the hall and sunlight still streamed through the westward facing windows though it had almost set. Statues were spaced evenly along the upper walkways and steps that coupled as benches led from the upper walkways down to the main area where two large tables and accompanying chairs sat.

The fireplace in its self was majestic, white stone started off as a rectangle then began to arch up into a funnel and the opening to the fireplace was a pointed arch. Two statues were carved into the stone on either side of the funnel.

Cináed looked up to the ceiling, there was painted a battle many elves facing a large black gate and wall that was painted onto a support beam that ran across the ceiling on the other side was painted a dark rock filled landscape a dark haired elf in silver and green armor, silver shield, and sword was facing a Large black being with grey and black armor and mace. When Cináed saw the red eyes he let out a cry as a memory flashed through his mind:

(Start of Flashback)

"Lily it's him take Harry and run." Cináed saw a woman with red hair stand before him, there was the sound of breaking glass.

"Fool, do you really think you can stand against the _**Power**_ of Lord Voldemort?" a new disembodied voice questioned. To Cináed the voice sounded like pure Evil "Avada Kedavra" The evil voice said followed by a thud. Seconds later a man, or what used to be a man for he did not look like any man Cináed had ever laid eyes on walked into the room. His eyes were red, and his nose was flattened and looked like a snake's nose, his skin was white.

"Move out of my way Woman, there is no need for you to die." Cináed realized he must be this was the being who spoke earlier, the man who called himself Lord Voldemort.

"Not my baby, please don't hurt my baby."

"I only want the boy; move aside or I will kill you." Lord Voldemort hissed.

"Please not Harry, take me not Harry."

"Foolish Girl… Avada Kedavra" A green light hit the red haired woman in her chest and she slumped to the side and hit the floor with a thud. Cináed realized that, the lady with the red hair was his mother and so the man from earlier that told her to run must have been his father.

"What a waste of talent on a Mudblood." Voldemort hissed "Now is your time to die _Harry Potter_." Cináed found himself staring into those red eyes, so much like the painting, a stick was raised at his face.

"Avada Kedavra." He watched the green light that had killed his mother come towards him, and hurt like the time Vernon had held his hand to the stove. However the entire room was soon awash with green light and the pale snake faced, Lord Voldemort disappeared into smoke.

(End of Flashback)

Lord Elrond was shocked to say the least when he heard the terrified cry come from the child. He could only watch in alarm as the child's eyes glazed over and started to tremble and cry. Elladan and Elrohir rushed over and helped Elrond to sit down as he tried his best to calm the child. It took two minutes before Cináed looked up at Elrond and buried his face into the Elf Lord's chest sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

"Shh Tithen Pen, You are safe." Elrond whispered rocking gently back and forth. Elladan and Elrohir looked around wondering what had set off the child. They looked to the ceiling and saw the painting of Melkor or Morgoth as he was later called fighting against Fingolfin. True the scene could be frightening the first time someone saw it, but no one had ever reacted like that, not even Glorfindel who had been in the battle against Morgoth and his minions.

Elrond was still whispering softly and rocking back and forth when Cináed raised his head. "Who is that Ada?" He asked pointing to Morgoth.

"That my son is Morgoth the Betrayer of the Valar. Is he what scared you so?"

Cináed thought for a moment. "His eyes, the man that killed my parents, or at least I think they are my parents had red eyes like him." He whispered. "His name was Voldemort." Voldemort had been bad he had done strange things, freaky things as Uncle Vernon had called them just like Cináed, Freaky things were what Uncle Vernon had punished him for and claimed over and over that freaks and all freaky things were bad. Cináed silently vowed that he would never do bad freaky things again.


	3. Plans

Chapter 3… Plans

Once again thank you for reading, and thank you for reviewing.

Elrond hugged Cináed tightly after the child told reveled that memory to him. "The house I took you from was not you parents?" He asked

"No." Cináed replied sniffling a bit "It was my Uncle's house." While what was done to Cináed still angered Elrond greatly he was slightly relieved that it hadn't been the Child's parents who had beaten him so badly, yet the fact that they had been murdered right in front of the child and he could remember it was just as troubling.

"I promise you my son; no one will ever hurt you like that, here." Elrond vowed once more. "And if someone does hurt you or makes you uncomfortable tell me, Dan, or Ro right away." Cináed nodded and snuggled into the elf's chest. "Here you need to take these potions, it will help you sleep." Elrond said tipping the glass back into the open mouth.

It took about half an hour before Cináed was asleep in Elrond's arms. "I'm going to put him to bed." He told his twin sons. "Are you staying here for a while?"

"Yes Ada." Elladan replied picking up a goblet of wine. "We shall be here when you return."

Elrond returned to the Healing Rooms and placed Cináed onto one of the beds. He quickly changed the child into a pair of cotton pants and a cotton under shirt, and then tucked him in. "Lissi ólor… Sweet Dreams my son" He whispered and kissed Cináed's forehead.

Elrond watched Cináed's breathing deepen and slow, once he was sure that the young child was sleeping he headed back to the Hall of Fire. Upon his return he noted that there were many more elves sitting around and talking in small groups. He quickly spotted Elladan and Elrohir talking with a tall powerfully built elf with golden blond hair and another tall, but wiry built elf with dark hair.

"Suilad Glorfindel and Erestor."

"Ah, greetings Lord Elrond." Erestor replied bowing at waist as his Lord approached.

"Good evening milord." Glorfindel greeted as well. He looked at the Lord of Rivendell "Have you been hiding these last four days? Erestor has been looking for you."

"I've been laying low." Elrond replied "I have a new charge staying in Rivendell and he does not like meeting new people."

"Care to explain?" The blond requested/demanded.

Elrond looked from his Head Guard to his Chief Advisor and sighed. "His name was Harry Potter, I was somehow transported to his house in a different time or world I'm not overly sure. I had been feeling this strange aura of fear and helplessness in the air and when I looked to the sky and asked the Valar for help and guidance I found myself in front of a large house with a strange looking box with wheels in front of it… No horses anywhere." He paused to catch his breath as well as let what he was saying sink in. "All the houses looked the same, however only one had this aura around it, so I entered. I followed the aura as well as soft whimpers and moans to a small locked door under the stairs where; I found the child." As Elrond explained what had happened he couldn't help as the memories of what he had seen come flying to the front of his mind.

"He was lying on a mattress with nothing but rags and a well-worn blanket. I could see some of the larger gashes already and he was covered in dry blood." He caught a sob in his throat as he started to explain in detail what Cináed's injuries had been. "There was a large laceration starting at the inside corner of his eye and went on an angle down his nose and ending at the corner of his jaw on the opposite cheek. His right arm was broken in two places between the elbow and the wrist, as well as numerous cuts and small burns on both of his arms. His back, chest, and shoulders were a mess of burns, lacerations, welts, and bruises. Also several ribs were either bruised, cracked, or broken." Instead of needing a break to catch his breath, the Elf Lord was fighting to keep his dinner down. While he had seen a great deal of carnage during his time as a warrior, those had been men and elves who had agreed to fight… He had never seen such brutality towards a child.

"His back and chest were by far the worst. There were a few bruises on his legs, but aside from a broken ankle on his left side there was very little damage done to his lower body. The way he acts and talks convinces me he is older than three even though his size would be that of a three year old. He has many old scars which tells me that this was not a onetime thing."

"How many elves has he met?" Erestor asked

"He has only met myself, Elladan, and Elrohir."

"Cináed wasn't overly calm, when he was introduced to us either." Elrohir replied "He wouldn't even let Elladan hold him."

"Is he staying here, or are you going to try and find him a human family to live with?" Erestor asked

"He will stay here." The Elf Lord replied "I gave him my word he would never be beaten again, and the only way I can ensure my word is kept is to raise him myself."

Glorfindel had been listening to the conversation and finally piped up "Milord I remember when I helped rescue you and Elros when you were taken from your home by the sons of Fëanor, you were frightened and weary of the strange elves, you were each given a pet, and you took to the animals and soon took to the new elves."

"That's not a bad idea Ada." Elladan replied "You saw how much Cináed enjoyed being around the horses." Elrond nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes." He replied "But he can't have a pony until he is well."

"What about a puppy or a kitten?" Elrohir asked "Both are useful animals."

"See if you can track down one of the elves whose cat or dog may have had a litter recently, then we shall ask Cináed what animal he prefers."

"Milord…"Erestor began "What about a room, clothing, toys, and lessons?" He asked "I doubt the child knows Sindarin or Quenya."

"That was what I was going discuss with Elladan and Elrohir, but since you and Glorfindel are here I'm going to recruit you as well." Elrond replied "Cináed needs to learn the two main elfish languages, geography, history, basic manners and policies of the elves, reading, and writing of the common tongue, and trust." Elrond explained "When he gets better we shall begin instruction of more physical activities such as riding, sword fighting, camping, tracking etc."

"Ada, Elladan and I can start teaching him some tracking and camping while he is recovering. Things like knots, different tracks, and such. That way he is learning something fun and would be a break from the boring subjects." Elladan nodded in agreement.

"Very well," Elrond replied writing out on a piece of paper "I will teach Cináed Sindarin, History and reading and writing of the common tongue. Erestor you shall teach him the policies, traditions, and manners of the Eldar, as well as Quenya, and Geography." He looked over at his head of the Guard "Glorfindel I'll ask that you teach him sword fighting, knife throwing, and hand to hand combat, Elladan and Elrohir archery, tracking, survival skills and riding and animal care." He gave a look to the three warriors of the group "Also whatever you think he should learn feel free to teach him."

Elrond took a sip of his wine "Trust will be something we teach him over time, as he meets new elves and realizes we won't hurt him here."

"I do wish, we could go back to the place you took him from and teach his guardians a lesson in manners." Glorfindel replied "It is such a sin what was done to him."

"Ada, what was it about the picture of Morgoth that scared Cináed so badly?" Elladan asked

"Aye, he was whispering so quietly we couldn't hear." Elrohir added.

"It seems, that his parents were murdered by a man with red eyes and when Cináed saw the painting he had a flash back to the incident." Elrond replied "They were murdered in front of him."

"Poor child." Glorfindel commented "I swear Milord I will protect him with my life."

"Thank you my friend."

"Elrond before I forget, Galadriel and Celeborn are due in six months. We need to draw up the plans for their visit." Erestor added "Do you wish me to form them of the new addition?"

Elrond paled, he had forgotten his mother in law was due for a visit. He hoped that when she saw the child she did not attempt to get in his head. "Change of plan then, for now Glorfindel and I will teach Cináed all of the lessons I assigned to you." Elrond replied "Get the plans together and once they are complete bring them to me and I will read them over."

"And what about Cináed?" Erestor added

"Do not inform Galadriel, she may wish to arrive sooner than planned and I don't believe that Cináed is ready to deal with her gifts yet."

By the time they had finished their conversation the five elves had finished off four bottles of wine and they were the only ones still present in the Hall of Fire.

"Well Ada I bid you good night, you as well Erestor, Glorfindel, and Elladan."

"I agree brother." Elladan replied "Night everyone."

" _Cool breeze and autumn leaves_

_Slow motion daylight_

_A lone pair of watchful eyes_

_Oversee the living_

_Feel the presence all around_

_A tortured soul_

_A wound unhealing"_

_(Savage Garden)_

A tall being with pointed ears like an elf stood on a balcony looking at the stars, his skin seemed to radiate light; and his aura pulsed with power and magical energy which flowed into the area immediately surrounding him. His eyes were a cold steel blue, his silver hair was tied back behind his head and extended to just below his shoulders. He wore a regal set of blue and silver robes and a sapphire staff was gripped tightly in his hand.

"What troubles you love?" A woman asked from the doorway to the room. Her beauty was beyond compare with silver eyes and silver hair and it was said the light that glowed around her was the light of Eru Ilúvatar himself.

"Sorry Varda, I saw his reaction to the painting of Morgoth." He face darkened at the name. "And it made me more upset at my brother and the one called Voldemort. Not to mention myself for not seeing what was happening to my own before now."

Varda walked forward and gently placed a hand on her husband's shoulder "Relax Manwë, Elrond will keep him safe and train him, and when Eönwë sends word that Godric and the other founders are ready we shall send the King of Avalon to them then. In the meantime let him rest and grow with love and compassion, before you require him to be a hero let him be a child." She gently kneaded his shoulders "Besides it is no fault of yours what _Voldemort._" She spat the name with disgust "Or the Dursley's did to him."

Manwë turned to his wife and smiled "You are correct of course."

"Of course I'm right…" She replied "I'm female I'm always right."

"I still hate the fact that one day I will have to send him from Elrond and Middle Earth."

"It must be done, you said it yourself. No one else aside from Godric and the Founders can train him in the type of Magic he has, as it does not exist in Middle Earth. When the time comes, Eönwë will be with him when he is in Avalon and Earth and you can be sure that your Herald will watch the young king, and anything he does face he will be able to overcome. The blood of wizards flow through his veins as does the blood of the High Elves, we made sure of that." She replied taking his hand and leading him to the bed.

"Indeed Cináed, will be raised as a leader to protect a King, when he is heir to three Royal bloodlines himself."

Varda smiled at her husband "Indeed Manwë Súlimo, perhaps you should look into breeding horses, you do such a great job with mortals and elves."

He threw his head back and laughed. "No my dear horses would be to easy, I prefer a challenge."

P.S I'm addicted to reviews, so please tell me what you think


End file.
